Archie Comics
Archie Comics is an American comic book publisher known for publishing original comic adaptions of Sonic the Hedgehog television series, Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic X and an original title called Sonic Universe. All the comics are officially sponsored by Sega and are ongoing. Currently, Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Universe are still running, but Knuckles the Echidna and Sonic X have ended. Archie Comics carried the Comics Code Authority (CCA) seal; however, it was removed in February 2011 in favor of self-regulation of content. In May 2011, Archie released the first issue of Mega Man, based on the Capcom games and featuring the character of the same name. From April to August 2013, Mega Man #24-27 crossed over with both Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Universe in a twelve issue storyline Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide. Sonic comic series ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Published since 1993 and currently ongoing, it was heavily inspired by the Sonic the Hedgehog ''television series and contains many characters from that series in its storyline along with many Archie exclusive characters as well as game characters. Occasionally, they are combined with actual cartoon or game adaptations, with the former tending to be non-canon side stories. ''Knuckles the Echidna Starting as a mini-series called Knuckles: the Dark Legion, Archie decided to extend it into an on-going series called Knuckles the Echidnawhich lasted a total of 32 issues. These comics were written by Ken Penders. These comics starred Knuckles and Julie-Su the Echidna resulting in a lot of romantic tension until after the series ended and the two finally got together. ''Sonic X'' From 2005, Archie Comics began a comic series based on the anime series Sonic X. While the series is set in the timeline of Sonic X, their plots are original. In response to the fan letters, the writers have stated that the comic series takes place between the second and third seasons (so after the Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2 adaptations, but before the gang returns to their unnamed homeworld). The series had a total of 40 issues. The last issue notably featured a crossover with the regular Sonic the Hedgehog series involving Shadow and Metal Sonic from that universe that transitions to Sonic Universe. Many other characters have had cameo appearances, including Cosmo who never appeared until around the time Season 3 of Sonic X was announced. ''Sonic Universe'' After the Sonic X comic series was cancelled, it was replaced by a spin-off series called Sonic Universe which picked up right after its predecessor. The series is made up of four-issue story arcs that are able to explore characters and locations not necessary in the main book. The arcs were also created with trade paperbacks in mind (see graphic novel section below). It should be noted that Tracy Yardley has illustrated every single issue thus far. But as of Issue #36, they have been illustrated by Jamal Peppers since then. ''Sonic Boom'' Since late 2014, Archie Comics began publishing another spin-off comic series based on the''Sonic Boom'' sub-franchise. Other Sonic series Along with these ongoing series' Archie also produced 5 mini-series' (Sonic the Hedgehog,Princess Sally, Tails, Knuckles and Sonic Quest). Archie also produced 8 special issues many of which were adaptations of video games. 15 more specials were made under the title of Sonic Super Special. Archie also produces special issues of Sonic the Hedgehog for Free Comic Book Day starting from 2007. Sonic Trade Paperbacks Throughout the run of the Sonic comics Archie has produced many individual graphic novels as well as several series, each reprinting past issues or stories. *Sonic Firsts (originally published as Sonic Super Special Issue 3 *Sonic: The Beginning, reprinting the original 4 issue Sonic miniseries *Sonic Archives, (beginning with a reprint of Sonic: The Beginning as Volume 0), collects the Sonic the Hedgehog series from issue 1, 4 issues each (Volume 13 contains 2 issues, one in its Sonic Super Special directors cut form as well as 2 more stories from the Sonic Super Specials). *Sonic Saga Series, reprinting stories from around the time Ian Flynn started writing for the comic. *Sonic the Hedgehog, reprinting stories from the beginning of the "post super genesis wave timeline" onwards. *Sonic Select, reprinting canon stories from the Sonic Specials, Sonic Super Specials, and various Sonic miniseries *Knuckles Archives: Reprints the Knuckles the Echidna issues, 6 per volume. The first volume contains the Knuckles miniseries as well as the first 3 issues of the Knuckles series. *Sonic Legacy: Each volume reprints 16 issues of the Sonic the Hedgehog series in a cheaper, more affordable format—black and white. *Sonic Universe: Collects one 4 issue story arc from Sonic Universe per volume. *Sonic: Genesis: A hardcover book which collects the Genesis saga from the Sonic series, meaning issues 226-229. *Sonic Super Special Magazine: Quarterly magazine with various reprints of Sonic the Hedgehog as well as many bonus material. *Sonic Super Digest: Quarterly digest sized books with various reprints of Sonic the Hedgehog. Trivia *Both Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic X started with a four-issue mini-series to see if the series would gain much popularity. Later issues state connections to them as part of the main storyline. NiGHTS and Knuckles the Echidna''also had a 3-issue adaption—twice. NiGHTS was not picked up, but the second Knuckles series became an ongoing comic. *Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Knuckles had their own mini-series. *''Sonic X, though closer in canonicity to the games, does not have a comic adaption of any of the games. Category:Publishing companies